1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting sample well trays. In certain embodiments, the apparatus places sample well trays into a heating device and removes the sample well trays therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological testing has become an important tool in detecting and monitoring diseases. In the biological testing field, thermal cycling is often utilized in order to amplify nucleic acids by, for example, performing polymerase chain reactions (PCR) and other reactions.
It is desirable to increase the throughput of such biological testing. One method for increasing throughput is to provide real-time detection capability during thermal cycling. Providing real-time detection increases the efficiency of the biological testing because the samples can be tested while in the thermal cycling device, therefore not requiring removal of the sample well tray prior to testing the samples. An additional method of increasing throughput of biological testing is to automatically load sample well trays into the heating device, perform a heating operation such as thermal cycling, and then automatically remove the sample well tray using a robotic mechanism. However, existing robotic mechanisms are not particularly suited for thermal cycling devices with real-time detection units. In particular, existing robotic mechanisms are not particularly configured for accessing the thermal cycling device without interfering with the detection units.
It is desirable to provide a sample well tray manipulating apparatus and method that is compatible for use with thermal cycling devices having real-time detection units in order to increase throughput.
The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be appreciated by practice of the invention. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In one aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for transporting sample well trays with respect to a heating device. In certain embodiments, the apparatus includes a sample well tray holder, a rotational actuator, and a biasing mechanism. The sample well tray holder includes a plate in which a sample well tray may be positioned. The sample well tray holder is configured to rotate about a first rotational axis. The rotational actuator is configured to rotate the sample well tray holder about the first rotational axis. The biasing mechanism is configured to urge the sample well tray holder in a generally upward direction along the first rotational axis.
In another aspect, the invention includes a robotic manipulator for transporting sample well trays between at least two positions. The robotic manipulator includes a robotic arm, a rotational mechanism, and a biasing mechanism. The robotic arm includes a sample well tray holder configured to support a sample well tray therein. The sample well tray holder includes a recess for the sample well tray. The rotational mechanism is configured to impart rotational motion on the robotic arm, and includes a motor. The biasing mechanism is configured to provide force on the sample well tray holder in a direction away from an adjacent sample block.
In a further aspect, the invention includes a system for manipulating sample well trays. The system includes a robot configured to transport a sample well tray to a first location, a loading mechanism, and a heating device. The loading mechanism is configured to take a sample well tray from the first location, place the sample well tray into the heating device, for example, a thermal cycler at a second location and then later remove the sample well tray from the heating device and return the sample well tray to the first location. The loading mechanism includes a sample well tray holder in which a sample well tray may be positioned therein, a rotational actuator configured to rotate the sample well tray holder, and a biasing member configured to urge the sample well tray and sample well tray holder in a direction away from a sample block. The heating device includes an opening for receiving the sample well tray therein.
In yet another aspect, the invention includes a method of manipulating sample well trays. The method includes the step of placing the sample well tray into a sample well tray holder of a first robot mechanism located at a first position. The method further includes the step of rotating the sample well tray holder of the first robot mechanism about a rotational axis in a first rotational direction to insert the sample well tray holder into a heating device at a second position. The sample well tray holder is lowered in a direction toward a sample block of the heating device so that the sample well tray engages the sample block. After undergoing thermal cycling or other operations, the sample well tray disengages from the sample block so that the sample well tray does not directly contact the sample block. The method further includes lifting the sample well tray holder and sample well tray from the heating device by a biasing mechanism so that the sample well tray is capable of rotation away from the sample block and heating device without interference, and then rotating the sample well tray holder of the first robot mechanism in a second rotational direction toward the first position to remove the sample well tray holder from the heating device. The sample well tray may then be removed from the sample well tray holder. The method further includes, prior to placing the sample well tray in a sample well tray holder, the steps of picking up a sample well tray with a second robot mechanism, such as a rotational robot, and rotating the sample well tray to place the sample well tray in the first position.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.